smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scruple (LD Stories)
Scruple is a character from the cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within The Light and Dark Series. Background Information He is a mischievous, sometimes downright rotten kid who became such a source of trouble for his teachers in Wizard's School that they decided to leave Gargamel to become his apprentice. He hopes to one day pass the entry exam and finally leave the hovel. Relationship with Gargamel He first becomes Gargamel's apprentice in "The Enchanted Quill." Their relationship is rather tenuous since neither of them like being stuck with each other. He does help "Garggy" out at times when they are trying to capture the Smurfs, though it seems he would rather be doing something else. On many occasions, when Scruple happens to have a useful suggestion that his master takes seriously, Gargamel takes credit for having thought of it. *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Relationship with Denisa Since first encountering Denisa in the cartoon show, Scruple wants very little association with her -- if any at all. He finds her annoying and too loud, but has an unspoken admiration for her ability to prove him wrong (often by outdoing him in some challenge in which he thought she would be less competent). *'Season 1' -- Their acquaintanceship is mutually stagnant, as evident from "Kiddie Crushes," which also demonstrated their differing viewpoints of the Smurfs and Peewit. Generally, he would be happier not seeing Denisa, but is willing to spend time "babysitting" if it means he will be away from Gargamel and out of the hovel. *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Relationships Within the Good King's Court Scruple is not a member of the Good King's royal court, but he is familiar with some of its residents. The Good King *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Princess Savina *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Dame Barbara *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Johan *'Mainstream Media' -- He first meets Johan in "Peewit's Unscrupulous Adventure" in Season 7, but only briefly. *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Peewit *'Mainstream Media' -- He first meets Peewit in "Peewit's Unscrupulous Adventure" of the original cartoon show, in which they developed a rivalry because Scruple directly impeded on Peewit's job under the Good King as a means of trying to escape the hovel. After his plan backfired, he was given a brief job as a weed picker upon the King's mercy, but he later wound up back in Gargamel's discontent care. *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Falla Cye *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Season 1 Episodes He is featured as a secondary character within several episodes of Season 1. *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 04) -- Pending... *'Moxette's Survival Test' (Ep. 09) -- Pending... *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 13) -- After Gargamel goes searching for the magic mirror he planted for the Smurfs to find, they are scared straight by Ripple. *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 17) -- He is put in charge of watching Denisa since Gargamel has "better things to do," and begrudgingly takes her to the Smurfs Village upon her request. He runs into Peewit and starts up an argument about the King's Golden Jubilee Celebration only for Denisa to stand between them. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Season 2 Episodes Scruple remains the begrudging sidekick to Gargamel, but develops a closer bond with Johan throughout Season 2. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 01) -- He appears at the end of the episode when Moxette visits Gargamel's hovel to seek closure when she finally learns of Johan being turned evil. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 02) -- He is a supporting character being led by Gargamel when they seek out Falla, and is defeated by her after trying to accuse Johan for wanting to let the Smurfs escape their cage. *'Good Knight, Moon' (Ep. 06) -- Pending... *'Skipping Stones' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' (Ep. 13) -- Pending... *'Falla's Birthday' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- He is one of the main villains alongside Johan carrying out Gargamel's plans, but discovers Johan's good nature despite the effects of the spell placed on him. *'A Hovel is Not a Hospital' ( Ep. 18) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... Season 3 Episodes Pending... *'Befallen Breckenridge' (Ep. 03) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 04) -- Pending... *'Blue is the Moonstone' (Ep. 07) -- Pending.. *'The Princess and the Peewit' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'A Gift for a Knight' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Scruple is about the same height as Peewit (3'4 1/2" feet American measurement), but slightly chubbier, has pale skin with freckles on his cheeks, and standard black eyes. *'Season 1' -- Underneath his dark blue hat is "a load of orange hair" as one commenter put it, and he has a dark red cape with a scarf-like hold concealing his neck. His long-sleeve shirt, skirt (for lack of a better term), and leggings are pale lavender while his shoes match his hat. *'Season 4' -- Pending... Voice Actor(s) He was originally voiced by Brenda Vaccaro, so she is most desired for a reprise. A possible alternative would be Numbuh 404. During Parts 9 and 10 of Story One, he is voiced by Frank Welker while disguised as Peewit. As a teenager/young adult, the most preferred actor would be either Jason Harris, who portrayed Chad Dickson from Codename: Kids Next Door or Michael Jones from the Roosterteeth and Achievement Hunter Youtube Channels, who is known as being the "Rage Quit" guy. Trivia *His name is taken from a word meaning honesty, restraint, and ethical behavior -- some things neither he nor Gargamel are really known for. *There is a rumor that he is Gargamel's nephew, but no specific evidence has proven this to be true. In this series, they are not related. *He and Peewit are in the same age range (9-11). In this series, he is ten years old when introduced. *His Zodiac sign is Libra and his birthday is October 1st. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Residents of Gargamel Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Characters with unknown sexual orientations Category:LD Stories characters Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:LD Season 1 characters